Chopper amplifiers, also referred to as chopper amplifier arrangements in the following, are a type of amplifiers where a signal to be amplified is modulated (chopped), amplified and demodulated again. By employing such a technique, switching noise may be shifted to a frequency band which is not of interest, and so-called 1/f noise may be reduced. Such chopper amplifiers may for example be employed in bandgap circuits which provide a defined reference voltage, but also may be used in other applications where a signal is to be amplified.
This modulation and demodulation, also referred to as chopping, however, introduces ripples into the output signal. Such ripples may for example be caused by a voltage offset of an amplifier used for amplification within the chopper amplifier.
Various techniques have been employed to reduce such ripples. However, at least in some cases, such conventional techniques are comparatively costly to implement, are disadvantageous in terms of power consumption or are fixed to a specific chopper frequency.